gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The POTCO History of John Breasly
These are the true stories of the player, John Breasly. Prologue I was playing my favorite game at the time, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. I got tired that day, and turned off the game. I watched TV for a while, and an ad came up, for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. I thought "What? This is just like any other silly online game." So, I continued playing Call of Duty for a few days. I chose a soldier named James or something like that. His last name was either Beasely, or Breasly. I can't find him now on the CoD Wikia, but I remember him. Every time I logged off, that darned Pirates commercial would keep turning on. Finally, I'm like, "Okay, I'll try it." Beginning Now, every player had a beginning. Mine was in the summer of 2007, where I said, "Okay, I'll try it." I found the site, and made a basic character. I named him George. He looked like a complete bufoon, so I deleted him, and made a new, barrel-chested, medium-sized guy. I named him John Breasly. So, after my buddy Sparrow broke me out of prison, I went down to the local pub, where I was given my sea chest. Then, some hag slapped me unconscious. I awoke, and ran to the docks. I climbed aboard with jolly old Bo Beck. The voyage was peaceful, until the Harkway came and crashed my joy-ride. At this point, I'm thinking, "Oh great, zombies pirates. This game is dumb." Aboard my ship came Jolly Roger, who slew Beck. So, I went swimming with the fishes. My First Look At Port Royal So, I arrived on (old) Port Royal. I go get my compass, and get my sword from Turner. On my way back, I saw a few Navy cadets, and thought I'd try out my cutlass. It was... fun! I went and met Elizabeth Swann, where she sent me told me to go to Tortuga. Now, I'm thinking, "I saw Tortuga in the movies. It's that place where Jack and Will had to go to, by walking in a dinghy underwater, right?" So, I met Darby Drydock, and named my frist ship the Black Shark. Barbossa The Awesome I sailed to the island shaped like an Anvil, and walk into the grotto. I look at the island, and see what it's called Devil's Anvil. Barbossa, the cursed pirate lord of the Caspian Sea, stood with his monkey, eating an apple. I thought he was going to kill me, but I got to shoot the monkey instead. I immediately said, "How can I get his gear!?" Tortuga... Not My First Choice So, I landed on Tortuga. It looked like a scrap of beach to me. Not my first choice for a pirate stronghold. So, I met Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs, and started my quests. That was all fun and jolly. I played the game for about a week. Then, I spotted it. A volcano, spewing lava. I could vaugely see a town on the slopes. My first instinct was, "I'm going to get blown up right?" But, I went there anyway. The Father of Fire So, Padres del Fuego, the Father of Fire. I figured this was my favorite town. The simple style, yet complex build, was what caught my eye. I did a few quests there. Finally, a day later, I set sail again. This time, I spotted privateers. Unlimited Privateering When I started this game, my "crush" in real life was this girl from Spain who lived nearby. So, naturally, I chose to privateer for Avaricia and the Spaniards. Unfortunately, privateering quests were unlimited access only. So, I asked my parents if I could get it. A week later, I started my adventure unlimited. I called myself a privateer of Spain for about two days. Then, I met two awesome people. Eric & Gerard Eric Brawlrage, and Gerard Sternshot[1]. My two best friends. I met Eric on Isla de la Avaricia, while preparing to go on the seas. We, instead, went to the tavern for a friendly game of poker, where Eric's crewmate Gerard appeared. Gerard Sternshot was a well built man. He was quick-witted, and always had a joke up his sleeve. We were a trio, who played every day. Eric was our captain. Finally, after one run with his Light Galleon, I gained enough money to be a Frigate, the Outlaw Shark[1]. Finally, I was the captian. A Captain's Woes Being a captain was great. We dominated the EITC and Navy. We would occaisonally fight Phantoms, but at the time, our sailing skills were low. After about a month, Eric went inactive, never to be seen again. After that, Gerard and I pretty much felt alone. So, the Outlaw Shark was then dedicated to Spanish privateering. After a while, Gerard started to be getting strange. Finally, he started asking me personal information. Being young, I told him my school, and the state I lived in. Luckily, the state name was filtered. Unfortunately, the next day, my parents made me defriend Gerard. And so, I went inactive. Returning To An Unkind Caribbean So, in early July 2010, I returned. I had seen the islands change before I left, but alas, I was lost. A level 14, using a rusted broadsword. The moment I returned, an invasion took place. I fought valiantly, but realized I was weak, and needed help. Back to the Basics Category:True Stories Category:POTCO